Estrellas
by I Love KL
Summary: Kendall ama a Logan y Logan ama a Kendall. Ninguno de ellos lo admite por temor a arruinar su amistad, hasta que deciden demostrarse el amor que se tienen en una noche bajo el resplandor de las estrellas.


**A/N: Bueno esta es mi primera historia... es Kogan porque es mi pareja favorita. Espero que guste.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en Palm Woods. El apartamento 2J estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Carlos, regrésame mi laptop!- Logan gritó frustradamente.

-¡Solo hasta que admitas que tu escondiste mi casco!- Carlos contestó.

-Ugh… ya te dije que yo no lo tomé, vi a James tomarlo porque dice que tu le hiciste algo, creo que lo mencionó, pero no le tomé importancia.- Dijo Logan, un poco más relajado.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo viste tomarlo?- Preguntó Carlos.

-Si, en serio.- Respondió Logan.

Cuando terminó de decirlo, James entró en el apartamento, con el casco de Carlos en su mano derecha.

-¿Ya ves? Te dije que James lo agarró, no yo.- Logan dijo aclarando el punto.

-¡James, dame mi casco!- Carlos gritó inmediatamente.

-¡No, solo hasta que te disculpes conmigo por haber derramado mi gel en nuestra habitación!- Gritó James.

-¡Pero te dije que fue un accidente!- Carlos se defendió.

-¡Eso no arregla nada!- James respondió y luego salió corriendo del departamento.

-¡No huyas James!- Carlos gritó, corriendo detrás del mencionado.

-¡Carlos, espera!- Logan le gritó.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Carlos.

-¿Podrías regresarme mi laptop?- Le preguntó Logan.

-Claro, toma.- Carlos le entregó su laptop a Logan y luego salió corriendo del apartamento gritando -¡Espérame James!-

Después de que Carlos le entregara su laptop, Logan se sentó un poco frustrado por los gritos del evento sucedido recientemente. La abrió y empezó a indagar en el internet acerca de distintas palabras con relación a la medicina.

Transcurridos cerca de 10 minutos, Kendall salió de la habitación que compartía con Logan. Se sentó al lado, más de lo usual, de éste, el cual se sintió un poco incomodo, pues secretamente estaba enamorado de Kendall.

-¿Qué lees, Logie?- Kendall le preguntó, intentando ver la pantalla de la laptop del genio.

Logan sintió una pequeña descarga recorrer su cuerpo cuando Kendall mencionaba el apodo con el que lo identificaba -Leo acerca de cómo es que distintas frutas y verduras te pueden aportar muchas energías, nutrimentos y vitaminas.- Logan dijo sin apartar su vista de la laptop, pues quería evitar mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían hecho enamorarse del rubio.

-Oh… eso suena interesante.- Kendall dijo sinceramente -¿Te importa si leo contigo?- Le preguntó con la esperanza de que le dijera 'si', pues él también estaba enamorado de Logan y lo último que quería hacer el resto del día era pasar un tiempo a solas con su Logie, bueno todavía no era suyo.

-Mmm… claro.- Logan le contestó dulcemente.

Después de que Logan le contestó, Kendall sutilmente pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan, atrayéndolo un poco hacia su cuerpo. Tal contacto reconfortó a Logan, quien se apoyo un poco más en el abrazo de Kendall, pero no mucho pues se podría dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Estuvieron leyendo cerca de media hora, hasta que la puerta se abrió y la señora Knight, junto con Katie, entró en el apartamento con bolsas de súper mercado. Aún con el fastidio de ambos en el sofá por dejar de abrazarse ´sutilmente´, se levantaron y las ayudaron con las bolsas, llevándolas a la cocina y posteriormente acomodar los productos en sus respectivos lugares. Una vez acabaron de acomodar los productos, la señora Knight les agradeció y se sentó en el sofá, seguida de Katie que sentó a su lado. Kendall y Logan se sentaron otra vez juntos en el otro sofá, aunque ya no se abrazaban.

-Y, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en el medio día, chicos?- Les preguntó la señora Knight.

-Nada sólo leyendo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. -Y me bañé.- Kendall dijo. -Y soporte los gritos de James y Carlos por un problema entre ellos.- Agregó Logan.

-Eso está bien… y ¿cuál fue la razón por la que peleaban James y Carlos?- Preguntó la señora Knight.

-Solo comprendí que Carlos regó el gel de James en el piso de su habitación, y como venganza James agarró su casco y no se lo quiere devolver.- Logan explicó detalladamente solo lo que sabía.

Cerca de 5 minutos después, James y Carlos entraron -empujando la puerta al entrar- gritando y jalándose entre sí el casco de Carlos.

-¡Vamos, James! Dije que lo sentía y fue un accidente.- Carlos término de decir tranquilamente con el fin de que James le devolviera su casco.

-¡Pues no te creo! Supongo que lo hiciste porque sabias que ese era mi gel favorito.- James dijo. Terminando su oración se le arrojó encima a Carlos, y rodaron por el piso del apartamento.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- Gritó la señora Knight.

James y Carlos, aparentemente, no oyeron la orden de la señora Knight.

-Kendall, ayúdame a separarlos.- Le dijo la señora Knight a su hijo, quien rápidamente sostuvo a James y ella a Carlos y los separaron.

-Bien… Ahora díganme ¿por qué se estaban peleando?- Les preguntó la señora Knight de forma disgustada.

-Sí ¿por qué? M… Logan no nos lo pudo explicar.- Dijo severamente Kendall.

-Debido a que…- Empezaron a hablar James y Carlos.

Mientras esto ocurría, Logan empezó a ver a Kendall de una manera no tan discreta y también olvidando que Katie estaba a su lado. Logan vio la amplia espalda de Kendall, sus musculosos brazos, su cabello rubio, sus piernas torneadas, su tra…

Logan salió de su ensoñación cuando Katie sacudió una mano enfrente de su cara, llamando su atención.

-Logan ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- Le preguntó cortésmente Katie.

-Mmm… Claro ¿en dónde?- Preguntó Logan con su visión periférica sobre Kendall.

-En la habitación que comparto con mi mamá.- Dijo Katie dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

-Enseguida te sigo.- Logan dijo en un susurro y, con pesar, apartó su mirada de Kendall para reunirse con Katie.

Cuando Logan entró a la habitación de la señora Knight, Katie ya lo esperaba sentada en su cama haciendo un gesto que indicaba que se sentara a su lado. Logan se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Logan rompiera el silencio.

-Bien, Katie… ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Preguntó Logan un poco impaciente.

-Bien Logan, no me andaré con peroratas… ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Katie preguntó de manera determinada y segura de una respuesta.

Ante la pregunta, Logan se congeló en su lugar. _¿Cómo es que se enteró? _Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Logan en ese momento.

-¿Qu-Qué te ha-hace pens-pensar eso, Katie?- Logan tartamudeó al preguntar. _Diablos, por tartamudear será más notable que estoy nervioso por la pregunta que me hizo_.

-Vamos Logan, no soy tonta. Te he visto ver a mi hermano de una forma más que fraternal, me atrevería a decir que con amor.- Dijo Katie en una postura firme.

_Estoy acabado, tengo que decirle a alguien lo que siento por Kendall. Puedo confiar en Katie, ella es muy comprensiva. _Logan dio un largo suspiro antes de responder. -Sí, Katie. Estoy enamorado de Kendall. Lo he amado desde que teníamos 12 años.- Con esto Logan se cubrió, esperando un golpe de Katie por haberse enamorado de su hermano mayor, pero nada ocurrió por lo que levantó su vista para poder ver la reacción de Katie.

Cuando vio los ojos de Katie pudo notar felicidad en ellos y unos segundos después Katie se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Con este acto Logan quedó en shock. _No está molesta, está feliz_. Pero Logan no quiso sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido, por lo que rompió el abrazo y miró a Katie.

-Espera ¿no estás molesta?- Preguntó Logan de manera insegura.

-Claro que no. He esperado durante algún tiempo que por fin admitieras que estás enamorado de Kendall. Y espero que no pase mucho tiempo a partir de ahora para que le admitas tus sentimientos.- Dijo Katie felizmente.

-¿Estás loca! Nunca le diría a mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorado de él.- Dijo Logan sorprendido.

-Logan, tienes que decirle que estás enamorado de él. Sé que él también siente lo mismo por ti, y quiero que sean felices juntos.- Dijo Katie un poco triste por lo que Logan dijo anteriormente.

-No sé. Va a ser muy difícil…-

-O le dices tú, o le digo yo.- Katie lo amenazó.

Logan estaba atemorizado, pero no le quedaba otro camino. -De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero dame una semana para decirle.-

-Una semana.- Recalcó Katie.

Se levantaron de la cama y regresaron a la sala de estar. Cuando salieron oyeron lo último que la señora Knight les dijo a James y a Carlos.

-…Y por esa tonta pelea están castigados por una semana. Nada de videojuegos, nada de piscina y nada de tobogán.-

-Pero…-

-Ya oyeron.- Intervino Kendall.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron al unísono James y Carlos.

-Y ahora discúlpense.-

-Lamento haber arruinado tu gel favorito, James.- Dijo Carlos levantando la cabeza para mirar a James, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-No, Carlos. Lamento haber escondido tu caso pensando que habías arruinado mi gel a propósito.- Dijo James levantando la cabeza para ver a Carlos. Después se dieron un abrazo.

-Bien, ahora todo está arreglado.- Dijo Kendall triunfalmente.

-Ahora, retírense a su habitación. Los llamaré cuando sea hora de almorzar.- Dijo la señora Knight dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Con esto James y Carlos se fueron a su habitación compartida.

-Mamá ¿podrías llamarme cuando sea hora de almorzar?- Preguntó Kendall dirigiéndose al mostrador que conecta con la cocina.

-Claro, pero ¿a dónde vas?- Le preguntó dudosa.

-Quiero dar una vuelta por el parque para poder relajarme y pensar sobre _ciertas_ cosas.- Dijo Kendall utilizando un tono distinto en 'ciertas'.

La señora Knight sonrió a esto, debido a que era la única que sabía a ciencia cierta que su hijo estaba enamorado del joven genio.

-De acuerdo, pero no deberías ir solo, que tal si Logan te acompaña.- La señora Knight se reía fuertemente en su interior, ya que le había puesto difícil la situación a su hijo. Kendall le lanzó una mirada severa a su mamá, pero ésta solo se giró para poder empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

Kendall disfrutaba de la compañía del moreno, pero lo que quería en este momento era caminar solo para poder articular lo que le diría a, próximamente, su Logie. Kendall no quería que Logan lo acompañara, pues lo distraería de du fin por el cual quiere caminar en el parque.

Kendall dio un leve suspiró y giró para poder ver a Logan. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- _Eso se escuchó un poco comprometedor_, pensó Kendall.

Kendall noto el brillo en los ojos de Logan cuando se lo preguntó, pero en ningún momento pensó que era porque él también le gustaba.

-Claro.- Fue la simple respuesta de Logan, dirigiéndose a Kendall quien ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

Saliendo del apartamento, los dos se dirigieron al elevador en un incomodo silencio. Dentro del elevador, ninguno sabía que decir por lo que esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran. Al abrirse las puertas, se dirigieron directamente al parque para que por lo menos no se sintieran tan incómodos.

Salieron por la puerta principal y caminaron hasta llegar a la fuente. Se sentaron ahí todavía en su incomodo silencio, hasta que Kendall rompió el silencio.

-¿De qué hablaron tu y Katie en la habitación de mi mamá?- Preguntó un poco curioso.

_Wow, no puedo creer que notara que Katie y yo faltabamos_. -Mmm… solo de algunas cosas… por favor no me hagas hablar de ellas.- Logan dijo tratando de que Kendall no le siguiera preguntando, pero esto tuvo el efecto contrario.

-¿De qué hablaron que no puedes decirme?- Kendall dijo moviendo sus cejas divertidamente tratando de obtener más información de Logan.

-Bien… estábamos hablando de la persona de la cual estoy enamorado.- Al terminar la oración, Logan se arrepintió de decirla, pues Kendall le insistiría para que le dijera quien era.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?- La segunda pregunta que dijo Kendall salió un poco impregnada de celos.

-No te diré el nombre pero… es una persona maravillosa, hermosa, amable, considerada, cariñosa y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona.- Dijo Logan teniendo cuidado de las palabras que decía para que así no levantara sospechas de quien era su ser especial.

Al terminar su frase, Kendall sintió celos y tristeza porque Logan ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. -Ohh… eso es bueno.-

El resto de su tiempo ahí siguió siendo incomodo, solo que ahora Kendall estaba triste. Después de una hora, el celular de Kendall sonó; era su mamá quien les decía que regresaran a almorzar.

Cuando Kendall y Logan entraron en el apartamento la señora Knight, Katie, James y Carlos (habiendo superado su anterior discusión) los esperaban sentados en la mesa.

-Ugh… Regresaron, no pensé que tardarían una eternidad en regresar.- Dijo Carlos quien empezó a comer, pues estaba hambriento.

-Bueno, ahora siéntense y coman.- Les dijo la señora Knight.

Kendall y Logan se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron en sus lugares (que eran adyacentes) en completo silencio. El almuerzo corrió en un incomodo silencio, debido a que Kendall siempre era el que iniciaba alguna conversación o decía algún chiste y los demás se reían. Pero Kendall estaba en un sombrío silencio, el cual les extrañaba a todos, y casi no comió.

Katie (quien se sienta en un extremo de la mesa y al lado de Logan) empezó a golpear suavemente a Logan en su pierna para llamar su atención. Logan giró su atención a Katie y se le acercó un poco para que pudieran susurrarse.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos en el parque? ¿Y porqué Kendall está tan triste?- Le preguntó Katie.

-Solo le dije estaba enamorado de una persona muy especial.- Logan le contestó.

-¿Le dijiste que eras tú?- Preguntó Katie.

-No… Y te pedí una semana para poder decírselo.- Logan dijo tratando de que la conversación terminara, no quería sentirse más incomodo. Katie notó el repentino comportamiento de Logan y decidió dejarlo en paz.

Después de que todos acabaron de almorzar, se dirigieron al sofá para ver un rato la televisión y solo la señora Knight se quedó en la cocina recogiendo los platos para luego lavarlos.

Aún después del almuerzo, Kendall seguía muy triste y pensativo. Todos en el sofá se preguntaban el porqué, pues el rubio siempre estaba feliz y buscaba la manera de entretenerse un rato. El silencio entre ellos (a pesar de que la televisión estuviera encendida) era tan grande, que James y Carlos decidieron irse a su habitación compartida y Katie a la suya; solo quedaban Kendall y Logan. Esto resultó ser más difícil para el moreno, pues quería llegar al rubio y darle un abrazo, pero junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y no lo hizo, en cambio decidió hablarle.

-Oye Kendall ¿por qué estás tan triste?-

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que la persona a quien amo, no me ama y nunca lo hará.- Dijo Kendall con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

Estas palabras le rompieron el corazón al moreno; por una parte de que Kendall no le correspondería y la otra porque le dolía ver así a su amigo.

-Pues esa persona sería estúpida si no te amara. Eres muy amable, comprensible y cariñoso.- Logan dijo a la vez que giraba su cabeza a otro lado, pues se había sonrojado al decirle esto.

-¿En serio lo crees, Logan?- Kendall dijo con un toque de esperanza en su voz por las palabras que le había dicho.

-Hmm… Bueno… ¿Sí?- Contestó Logan de manera dudosa sin girar su cabeza, se había vuelto más rojo por su 'declaración'.

Con esto, Kendall se acercó a Logan y tiró de él en un abrazo, haciendo que el moreno se volviera tan rojo como un tomate, a la vez que llegaba a su oído y le susurraba. -Gracias.- Kendall, a su pesar, dejó de abrazar a Logan y se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para decirle a su mamá que iría otra vez al parque, y de ahí se fue.

A Logan le carcomía un montón de preguntas: _¿De quién está enamorado Kendall? ¿Será de mí? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad entre nosotros?_ Logan sacudió la cabeza ante estos pensamientos. _Olvídalo Logan, él nunca te amará_. Y ante este pensamiento le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no podía aquí porque la señora Knight seguía en la cocina y no quería que le preguntase el porqué de su llanto. Por lo que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó boca bajo en su cama, ahogando sus sollozos en su almohada.

**_*En el parque*_**

Kendall estaba sentado en la fuente, pensando en cómo podría decirle a Logan que lo amaba. Si Kendall amaba a Logan, ya no solo estaba enamorado de él sino que en tan sólo esas horas se dio cuenta de que si Logan no sentía lo mismo por él, se moriría de tristeza y soledad. Kendall se levantó de la fuente y se dirigió en busca de un gran árbol, cuando lo encontró, se sentó debajo de éste para poder imaginar las muchas escenas de cómo podría profesarle su amor eterno a su simpático, hermoso, inteligente y moreno amigo. Después empezó a imaginar, después de decir que lo amaba también, la escena de su primer beso en el cual demostraban su sincero amor. Después de esto, Kendall empezó a sentir que sus parpados empezaron a caer y, no oponiendo resistencia, se durmió.

******_*Horas después*_**  


Kendall sintió una suave mano agitando su hombro, por lo que abrió sus ojos y lo que encontró fueron esos cálidos y marrones ojos que tanto amaba; los ojos de Logan.

-Vamos Kendall, despierta.- Logan decía aún agitando el hombro de Kendall.

-¿Logan? ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo Kendall a la vez que se estiraba.

-Las 9:00 p.m. Vamos tu mamá me dijo que te saliera a buscar para llevarte de regreso al apartamento para que pudieras cenar.- Logan dijo apresurando a Kendall, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro más.

-Logan, no tengo hambre. Así que regresa al apartamento y dile a mi mamá que no se preocupe, y que también me quedaré viendo un rato las estrellas.- Dijo Kendall tomando una mejor posición en el lugar en el cual estaba recostado.

-Quisiera hacer eso, pero tú mamá me dijo que si no regresabas conmigo no iba a poder cenar. Me dijo '_Haz todo lo posible porque regrese o no cenas'_. Y sinceramente tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Logan frotándose su estómago.

Un pensamiento desviado apareció en la mente de Kendall. Él quería pasar sus manos por el estómago de Logan a la vez que lo besaba apasionada y amorosamente.

-Por favor Kendall, regresemos ¿por mí?- Logan preguntó a la vez que ponía su carita de perrito.

Kendall no podía soportar esa cara, Logan se veía más adorable y hermoso cuando la hacía.

-Bien… Pero solo si nos sentamos juntos a ver las estrellas durante un momento, como lo hacíamos cuando teníamos 12 años ¿de acuerdo?- Kendall sugirió de forma seductora. _Logan no se resistirá_.

Y tal como lo predijo Kendall, Logan no se resistió. -De acuerdo.- El moreno contestó al tiempo que se sentaba junto al rubio para, posteriormente, recostarse junto a él.

Una vez que Logan se acostó a su lado, Kendall envolvió un brazo sobre los hombros del genio haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Empezaron a ver las estrellas a la vez que recordaban un momento así juntos hace 6 años.

**_Flashback_**

_-¡Vamos Logan, apresúrate!- Kendall le gritó a su amigo genio quien tenía su misma edad._

_-¡Ya voy! Recuerda que tus piernas son más largas que las mías y por eso corres más con menos esfuerzo.- Logan corría hacia Kendall quien lo esperaba al principio de una pequeña colina._

_-Deja de quejarte y apresurémonos ¡Ya quiero ver las estrellas!- Gritó Kendall con alegría a la vez que tomaba la muñeca de Logan y lo jalaba para subir la colina y ver mejor las estrellas._

_Cuando llegaron a la cima, Kendall empezó a buscar un lugar cómodo para que los dos se acostaran en el piso. Cuando lo encontró, jaló a Logan hacia el lugar y al llegar soltó su muñeca y se acostó._

_-Vamos Logan, acuéstate.- Kendall dijo señalando un espacio junto a él._

_-Pero mi ropa se ensuciará.- Logan dijo un poco atemorizado._

_-Ohh… En caso de que te regañen por eso, le diré a tu mamá que yo te insistí y que te lavaré tu ropa.- Kendall dijo con la esperanza de que Logan accediera._

_-¿En serio harías eso?- Logan preguntó dudoso, no creyéndole a su amigo._

_-Claro. Ahora, acuéstate y empieza a hablarme de las constelaciones.- Kendall dijo un poco inquieto._

_-Bien.- Logan se acostó al lado de Kendall. -Bueno esa…-_

_Y pasaron horas ahí bajo el manto de las estrellas, hasta que era demasiado tarde y sus mamás habían salido a buscarlos. Pero se prometieron el uno al otro que volverían a ver juntos las estrellas, algún día._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Kendall suspiró. -¿Recuerdas la última vez que vimos las estrellas, Logan?-

-Claro ¿cómo olvidarlo?-

Cuando Logan termino su frase, una estrella fugaz pasó.

-¡Kendall, una estrella fugaz! ¡Vamos, pide un deseo!- Logan gritó entusiasmado a la vez que cerraba sus ojos; Kendall hizo lo mismo.

_Deseo estar para siempre con Kendall_. Fue el deseo de Logan.

_Deseo estar para siempre con Logan_. Fue el deseo de Kendall.

Después de pedir sus deseos, los dos giraron su cabeza para verse a los ojos. Y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, para ellos no existía nadie más. Inconscientemente los dos se inclinaron hacia el otro y sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso suave, pero hizo explotar fuegos artificiales en sus interiores. Después el beso empezó a calentarse cuando empezaron a mover sus labios con los del otro, haciéndolos temblar. Kendall tomó la iniciativa al girar su cuerpo para poder poner una mano sobre la sonrosada mejilla de Logan y colocar un brazo sobre la cintura de Logan trayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo; también al pasar su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Logan, pidiendo acceso a su boca. Logan enredó sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Kendall y gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Kendall en su labio inferior, pero inmediatamente separo sus labios permitiéndole el acceso a Kendall. Cuando Kendall sintió que Logan separó sus labios, empujó su lengua dentro de la boca del genio; ganando un gemido de éste. Logan se derritió cuando sintió la lengua de Kendall en su boca y tocar sus puntos sensibles que le hicieron gemir de placer. El beso más perfecto demoro unos pocos minutos, pues la falta de oxígeno era demasiado grande.

Cuando se separaron del beso, los dos jadeaban pesadamente y se veían a los ojos, demostrando en sus miradas el profundo amor que se tenían.

-Kendall, ¿Qu-Qué sig-significa es-esto?- Pregunto Logan jadeante e inseguro de la respuesta.

-Significa que te he amado desde hace 6 años y hasta ahora he reunido el suficiente valor como para besarte y expresarte mis sentimientos por ti.- Kendall dijo tomando la rojísima mejilla de Logan y acercando sus rostros para besarse otra vez. -Te amo, Logan Mitchell.-

Logan tuvo que contenerse para no llorar en ese momento y atrajo el rostro de Kendall por su cuello y lo besó otra vez. -Te amo, Kendall Knight.-

Se siguieron besando hasta que, esporádicamente, Logan se detuvo.

-Kendall ¿en serio me amas?- Preguntó Logan, sin duda alguna en su voz.

-Por supuesto Logan, eres el amor de mi vida. Pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿A caso no me crees?- Dijo Kendall un poco dolido.

-¡No! No es eso… Es que te quería pedir algo.- Logan dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué es? Anda dímelo.- Kendall animó a Logan para que se lo dijera, pues quería hacer feliz a Logan con todas sus peticiones.

-Kendall, quiero que me hagas el amor.- Logan dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

Los ojos de Kendall se agrandaron ante tal petición, nunca se imaginó que Logan le pediría que le hiciera el amor.

-¿Estás seguro, Logan?- Kendall preguntó felizmente.

-Sí, Kendall. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida. Por favor, hazme el amor ¿o es que no me amas lo suficiente como para hacerlo?- Logan pregunto casi a punto de llorar.

-¡No, nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- Kendall gritó. -Quiero hacerte el amor Logan, pero ¿crees que sea conveniente que nuestra primera vez sea aquí en el parque?- Le preguntó a Logan.

-Bueno… Es lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien esté a los alrededores y esta noche es muy especial, pues acabamos de decir que nos amamos y estamos bajo el bello manto de las estrellas… Así que sí. Sé que es conveniente que hagamos el amor por primera vez aquí y ahora.- Logan dijo con determinación y confianza en sus palabras.

Una vez que Logan terminó de hablar, Kendall se agachó para poder besarlo otra vez. Kendall colocó sus manos en la cintura de Logan, lo empujó bajo su cuerpo y se colocó en medio de las piernas de Logan.

Se besaban apasionadamente, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de su novio (oficialmente) de arriba a abajo. En un momento, las manos de Kendall encontraron el borde de la camisa de Logan y empezó a subir sus manos hasta que llegaron a su cuello y tuvieron que separarse del beso para poderle quitar la camisa a Logan. Cuando la lanzó en algún lugar en el pasto, dirigió su vista a la piel expuesta de Logan. La cara que Kendall hizo era de puro asombro. La piel de Logan era cremosa y podía ver lo músculos de su estómago. Se inclinó y empezó a besar y, ocasionalmente, morder el delicioso cuello de Logan ganando gemidos del moreno; y también pasó sus grandes manos por el estómago de Logan, amando cuando sus músculos se contraían bajo su tacto.

Logan estaba en éxtasis, la forma en que Kendall lo tocaba y le besaba el cuello hacía que sintiera un placer que nunca pensó sentir en toda su vida. Dirigió sus manos al borde de la camisa de Kendall y empezó a subirla y cuando estuvo en su cuello se volvieron a separar para que se la quitara más fácilmente y luego la tiró cerca de su camisa. La piel de Kendall era pálida pero a la vez un poco bronceada, la vista hacia que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Logan seguía gimiendo mientras Kendall continuaba besando, chupando y mordiendo su cuello.

Kendall separó sus labios del cuello de Logan para ver su creación. Cuando lo vio sonrió con suficiencia. El hematoma en el cuello de Logan era muy grande, pero le demostraba a todos que Logan era suyo y de nadie más. Kendall empezó a besar el pecho y la clavícula de Logan haciendo que arqueara un poco su espalda. Luego engulló uno de sus pezones en su boca y el otro lo retorció con sus dedos, después cambió el patrón para chupar el otro pezón. Cuando sus pezones parecían dos botones rosas, siguió besando el cuerpo de Logan por su estómago trazando sus músculos con la lengua y metiéndola en su ombligo. Cuando llegó a la gran erección que estaba en los pantalones del moreno, espero a que le diera una señal para continuar.

-Qui-Quítamelos.- Logan suspiro al terminar de hablar.

Kendall obedeció las ordenes de Logan, desabrochó su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones. Para que pudiera sacarle más fácilmente los pantalones, Kendall primero le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines a Logan y los colocó a un lado. Luego, Kendall agarró el borde de los pantalones y el elástico de los bóxers de Logan, y los deslizó lentamente por las delgadas, torneadas y pálidas piernas de Logan hasta quitárselos y aventarlos en algún lugar. Cuando Kendall vio el pene de Logan se asombró. Estaba completamente erecto y debía medir por lo menos 18 centímetros y era considerablemente gruesa. Dirigió una mano al pene de Logan y lo comenzó a masturbar; Logan gimió ante tal tacto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Logie?- Kendall le preguntó con voz un poco lasciva.

-Quiero que chupes mi pene.- Gimió Logan cuando Kendall aceleró un poco el paso.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.- Después de eso, Kendall se inclinó y engulló completamente el pene de Logan en su boca, el moreno gimiendo ante la humedad placentera que se sentía alrededor de su pene.

Kendall empezó a bombear la cabeza de arriba abajo en el pene de Logan, degustando el líquido pre-seminal que se escurría en el glande del moreno. Logan estaba en éxtasis total tanto que tuvo que resistirse a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba en la placentera boca del rubio, pero sus intentos fracasaron miserablemente porque empezó a empujar sus caderas. Kendall sintió como Logan empujaba sus caderas, por lo que puso sus manos en éstas para evitar que se movieran y no lo ahogaran.

Logan enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de Kendall para darle un tirón para indicarle que se alejara porque sentía que se iba a correr y no quería eso, por el momento, sino que quería correrse de otra forma. Pero Kendall entendió el mensaje de forma inversa por lo que le chupaba el pene más rápido.

Logan tuvo que luchar contra toda su voluntad para detener sus gemidos y poderle decir a Kendall que se detuviera y, para su suerte, lo consiguió. -Ken-Kendall, det-detente.- Kendall se detuvo cuando Logan terminó y subió su mirada para poder verlo directamente a los ojos para preguntarle porque quería que se detuviera. Logan pudo ver el temor en los ojos de Kendall y le dijo. -No eres malo, Kendall. Al contrario, eres asombroso. Pero la razón por la que te detuve era porque me iba a correr, y no me quiero correr así.- Logan se sonrojó al máximo con lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí.-

Kendall se asombró con esto y se levantó para poder besar a Logan. Después de que termino su beso, colocó tres dedos en los labios de Logan. -Chúpalos.- Kendall vio incertidumbre en los ojos de Logan por la petición que le hizo por al instante le dijo. -Quiero que los lubriques para poder dilatar tu entrada, pues como eres virgen, no quiero hacerte daño.-

Logan se conmovió por lo tierno y protector que estaba siendo Kendall. Pero también paso un pensamiento por su mente. _¿Kendall ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales?_

Logan abrió la boca, Kendall pensó que para poder engullir sus dedos, y le preguntó. -Kendall ¿ya has tenido relaciones sexuales?- Le preguntó con un deje de tristeza, pues él quería quitarle la castidad.

-¿Qué! No ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Es que como me dijiste que no querías hacerme daño porque soy virgen, eso fue lo primero que pensé.- Dijo Logan tímidamente.

-No, Logan, esta también será mi primera vez. Pero sé que te dolerá más a ti, pues te voy a hacer el amor tan duro que no podrás caminar por una semana.- Kendall dijo con voz ronca al término de su oración.

Logan se estremeció por la palabas de Kendall y luego engulló sus dedos en su boca. Kendall gruñó al instante en que la boca de Logan se tragó sus dedos; era tan tibia.

Logan chupaba los dedos de Kendall gustosamente, pasando su lengua entre sus dedos y girándolos en torno a ellos. Cuando Kendall sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de la boca de Logan al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios. Luego, dirigió sus dedos húmedos hacia abajo en el pálido cuerpo de Logan hasta llegar a su entrada. Cuando llegó a ahí, empezó a rodear la entrada con sus dedos para poder estimularlo y que entraran más fácilmente. Kendall decidió dejar de jugar y, lenta y cuidadosamente, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el calor aterciopelado de su entrada haciendo que Logan gimiera de dolor.

-Relájate Logie.- Dijo Kendall al tiempo que sobaba su estómago para que se relajara.

-No me duele… Solo que es incómodo, así que no te detengas.- Logan dijo con determinación,

Cuando Kendall sintió que la paredes internas de la entrada de Logan se relajaron entorno a su dedo, empezó a sacarlo y a empujarlo; cuando se relajó más introdujo otro dedo haciendo que Logan gimiera pero esta vez de placer; y cuando se relajó por completo introdujo un tercer dedo haciendo que Logan lo mirara. -Creo que mi pene es demasiado grande y quiero que te relajes lo suficiente para no lastimarte.- Kendall dijo mientras empujaba y sacaba los dedos de la entrada de Logan y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Logan asintió con la cabeza. -De acuerdo.-

Kendall siguió preparando a Logan por unos minutos cuando tocó un punto en específico que hizo que Logan se retorciera de placer.

-¡Kendall, vuelve a tocar ese punto!- Logan gritó a la vez que arqueaba su espalda.

-¿Cuál? ¿Éste?- Kendall le preguntó al tiempo que tocaba de nuevo ese punto, que ya había memorizado en donde estaba.

-¡Sí, ese mismo!-

Kendall siguió su asalto a la próstata del moreno hasta que… -Estoy listo Kendall.-

-¿Seguro? Recuerda que no quiero lastimarte.-

-Sí, solo por favor hazme el amor.-

Kendall retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Logan ganando un gemido molesto de éste.

-Tranquilo, no me iré.- Kendall se rió cuando Logan le susurró algo como 'Cállate'.

Kendall se levantó para poder deshacer su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones, pero antes de que los empujara por sus piernas, se inclinó para poder, como había hecho con Logan, quitarse sus zapatos y calcetines y así quitarse sus pantalones más fácilmente.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió que su pene se liberaba del confinamiento de sus bóxers.

Cuando Logan vio el tamaño del pene de Kendall, se puso muy nervioso. El pene de Kendall debe medir, por lo menos, 22 centímetros y era bastante gruesa.

-No mentías cuando decías que tu pene era demasiado grande.- Logan se rió nerviosamente.

Kendall se volvió a posicionar en medio de las piernas abiertas de Logan y se inclinó para poder besarlo. -Tranquilo, no seré tan duro contigo, mientras empezamos.- Kendall dijo con voz ronca al final de la frase. Kendall se escupió en su mano y luego untó su saliva al rededor de su pene, gimiendo al contacto. Cuando su pene estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, lo sostuvo por la base y lo presionó contra la preparada entrada de Logan y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. -Te amo.- Fue lo único que dijo Kendall antes de penetrar a Logan.

Logan gimió de dolor, por lo que Kendall se detuvo. -No te detengas, pero dame unos momentos para acostumbrarme.- Kendall asintió y empezó a besar la cara de Logan. Cuando Logan sintió que podía continuar se lo hizo saber a Kendall. -Continua.-

Kendall asintió y siguió empujando su pene en la entrada de Logan, luchando con toda su voluntad para no estrellarse de un solo golpe hasta el fondo de Logan. Cuando estuvo por completo en el interior de Logan, se detuvo para poder dejarlo acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Logan se acostumbró rápidamente a la sensación y movió sus caderas en una señalización de que podía comenzar a moverse. -Puedes moverte.-

Kendall puso sus manos a ambos lado de la cintura de Logan, antes de empezar a salirse hasta que la cabeza de su pene estuvo dentro de Logan para luego empujar hacia adentro de manera que sus cuerpos se sacudieron por el placer que los inundaba.

El ritmo al que estaba llevando Kendall la penetración, hacía que Logan se desesperara por lo que empezó a empujarse hacia abajo de forma que se metía más profundamente el pene de Kendall.

-Más rápido.- Logan gimió cuando ya no sintió dolor, solo placer.

Entonces Kendall empezó a salir y empujarse más rápido en la entrada de Logan haciendo que los dos gimieran más fuerte. Kendall empezó arremeter más rápido y más duro tratando de encontrar la próstata de Logan.

-¡Kendall!- Logan gimió cuando un lugar en específico fue golpeado en su interior.

Kendall sonrió cuando por fin lo había encontrado y cambió de ángulo sus caderas para poder golpear ese punto más fácilmente y poder ir más rápido para darle más placer a Logan. Logan continuaba gritando de placer cuando Kendall golpeaba directamente en su próstata.

Kendall gruñía cuando las paredes internas de Logan apretaban y desapretaban alrededor de su pene, haciendo que su placer fuera más grande. Cuando Kendall sintió el calor familiar crearse en su estómago, sujeto el pene de Logan para masturbarlo con el fin de que llegaran a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Logan dio un grito de asombro cuando Kendall sujeto su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, también empezaba a sentir el calor familiar en su estómago.

-¡Ken-Kendall, estoy cerca!- Logan gritaba mientras Kendall se arremetía en su entrada y aceleraba el paso con el cual lo masturbaba.

-¡También yo, Logie! ¡Corrámonos juntos!- Kendall aceleró más su paso para poder terminar al unísono.

-¡Kendall!- Logan gritó cuando llegó su orgasmo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y su pene se puso rígido regando su semen en su estómago y la mano de Kendall; también apretó duramente su entrada.

Kendall sintió como la entrada de Logan se estrechaba aun más alrededor de su pene, así que cuando se arremetió una vez más en Logan, no lo aguantó más y llenó la entrada de Logan con su semen.

Logan gruñó de placer cuando sintió que el semen de Kendall lo llenaba por completo.

Después Kendall se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Logan, no dejar caer todo su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Logan se sentía feliz cuando sintió el cuerpo de Kendall presionarse contra el suyo; porque sabía que este acto no era solo de pasión y lujuria, sino que demostraba el eterno amor que se profesaban.

Cuando los dos recuperaron el aliento, Kendall soltó la cintura de Logan y coloco sus manos a los costados de éstas, para poder salirse, lenta y cuidadosamente, de Logan. Logan dio un pequeño suspiro por el vacío que sentía causando que Kendall se riera un poco y luego se acostara a su lado.

Después de unos minutos, Kendall se sentó y admiró a Logan. Tenía los labios rojos, su cabello desordenado y su cara estaba sonrojada tanto por el cansancio y la felicidad. Se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que hizo que los dos se dieran una sonrisa tonta, pero llena de amor.

Otros minutos más, Kendall pasó sus piernas por detrás de Logan y se recostó en el árbol a la vez que tiraba del moreno a su pecho, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Se quedaron un rato mirando al cielo mientras seguían abrazados y se decían algún 'Te amo' el uno al otro. Kendall notó que Logan comenzaba a quedarse dormido por lo que le dijo. -Deberíamos irnos al apartamento para que podamos dormir juntos en mi cama.- Kendall se rió cuando Logan se sonrojó otra vez, sabiendo que el moreno no se imaginaba poder dormir en sus brazos. -De acuerdo.- Dijo Logan con un bostezo.

Los dos se levantaron y se vistieron, lo que les tomó tiempo porque no encontraban sus ropas. Cuando estuvieron listos, Kendall rodeó la cintura de Logan con sus brazos para luego besarlo y Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Te amo, Logie.- Dijo Kendall cuando se apartaron.

-Te amo, Kindle. Pero ¿cómo le diremos a nuestros amigos y a tu familia que estamos juntos?- Logan dijo con un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes, mi Logie. Ya estarán durmiendo por lo que les podemos decir mañana. Lo único que se me ocurre ahora, es poder dormir contigo en mis brazos sobre mi cama.- Kendall le dio otro tierno beso a _su_ Logie.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Logan mientras bostezaba otra vez.

Kendall no quería que Logan se cansara aún más por caminar, también porque sabía que se le haría difícil, así que pasó un brazo detrás de las rodillas de Logan y otra en su cintura; cargándolo en forma nupcial. Cuando Logan sintió que Kendall lo cargaba, envolvió instintivamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de _su_ Kindle.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.- Dijo Kendall mientras se dirigía al interior de Palm Woods con Logan, el amor de su vida, en sus brazos.

* * *

**A/N: Me quedó un poco cursi al final pero en fin. Deja un comentario si te gusta y si no también, me ayudará a mejorar.**

_I Love KL_** :P**


End file.
